One Intoxicated Night (NaruSasu)
by Larkifulify
Summary: Sakura dumped Naruto for another guy (Sasuke to be exact) and he has been down all day. Sasuke decides it would be a good idea for both of them to have a couple of drinks that night to help Naruto feel better. Things get out of hand and they both end up in the same bed the next morning.
1. Chapter 1

**One Intoxicated Night**

**This is a NaruSasu Fanfiction.**

**CONTAINS: Sexual Scenes, Swearing, Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

**If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Summary: Sakura dumped Naruto for another guy (Sasuke to be exact) and he has been down all day. Sasuke decides it would be a good idea for both of them to have a couple of drinks that night to help Naruto feel better. Things get out of hand and they both end up in the same bed the next morning.**

**This is my first FanFiction I've ever done/attempted to do so I hope this is acceptable. ;-;**

**The original to this is to do with my OC's Lucas and Nathan.**

**I changed it to NaruSasu because it's my OTP and I'm sure many people will like it better than my OC version.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto was worried. Sakura just called and asked for him to meet her at the lounge right away, it was important. He picked up the pace, turning right down the stairs. Was it something he said? They had been dating for almost a year now, what could possibly be wrong? Once at the bottom of the stairs he turned left, dashing past Sasuke, almost pushing him to the ground.

"Hey Dobe, watch it." he said with a frustrated tone.

Naruto didn't take any notice of him, he was too focused on Sakura. He reached the lounge and headed in Sakura's direction. He stopped in front of her, trying to regain his breathe.

"Sakura," he said while grasping her arms, "what's wrong? Is everything alright?" he asked with a concerned look. She turned her head to the side avoiding eye contact.

"Naruto..I.." She couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling at that moment.

"What is it? Is it something I said?" he asked, placing his hand on one of her cheeks, making her head turn to face him.

"Look...we've been together for almost a year now and..." she began, trying to put it in the nicest way possible. Naruto knew where this was going but he kept quiet. "It's been fun and the time we've spent together has been great but...I just..don't feel that way towards you anymore...I'm sorry."

He let go of her arms and stood there, trying to find words to reply.

"I hope we can still be friends." she said, as she lifted his head up to see if he was alright.

He wore a smile on his face, covering his true emotions, "Yeah that would be fine."

Noticing the fake smile, she became worried, "Naruto.."

"Sakura, it's fine, I'll be fine, as long as you're happy, I'm happy," he assured her, turning away to walk back to his dorm.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, wanting to explain herself more.

"I'll see you later Sakura," his back facing her, waving his hand in the air.

After she was out of site, his smile quickly wore off. Sasuke saw the whole incident unfold and could see how much the blonde was hurting. I mean, it was his fault to begin with since he was the one she was in love with.

* * *

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Last week on Friday when class ended, Sasuke was heading towards his next class when he heard someone call his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He looked back and saw Sakura running towards him. _What does she want?_

"Sakura, what do you want," he said, getting annoyed, she was wasting his time.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now, Sasuke and I'm just going to come out and say it"

She paused for a moment working up the courage to tell him how she felt. He became aggravated, he was going to be late for History, Iruka hated people that were late.

"I-I'm in love with you Sasuke-kun."

He was shocked. She's been with Naruto for nearly nine months and she comes up to him and tells says she's in love with him?!

"What?" he finally blurted out.

"I want to be with you, not Naruto, I was only with him to make you jealous and now, I can't take it anymore!"

_WHAT? SHE USED HIM, TO MAKE ME JEALOUS?_ He looked at her in disgust and disbelief.

"How could you do that to him? Do you know how happy he was when you finally went out with him and after all this time you were with him...it was just to make me jealous?!"

He'd never been so angry in his life.

"But Sasuke-kun.." she tugged onto his shirt, trying to act innocent.

"Let go of me, I'm going to be late." he replied, trying to stay calm. At this point his back was facing her.

"But Sasu-"

"Let go of me!" he looked back at her as if he was going to kill someone. The sun shining on his eyes gave the illusion of them burning bright red. She let go of his shirt and stood there, her eyes overflowing with tears.

* * *

He felt like he was being compelled to comfort him. To be honest, he wasn't very good at comforting people so he wasn't sure what he was going to say once he approached him - that is, IF he decided to. Without realising, his legs were already walking the blonde's direction. _No way out now._

"Naruto," he called after him. He stopped and turned towards Sasuke.

"I saw what happened back there...I'm sorry...it wasn't my fault."

Naruto looked at him confused. _What does he mean by 'it wasn't his fault' he didn't do anything wrong._

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he continued with a serious but concerned face.

"What?" he paused for a moment, trying to process what the raven just said.

Realising Naruto didn't know of Sakura's feelings for him, he quickly changed the subject.

"Look, I..don't really know how to comfort people in these situations so...why don't we have a couple of drinks tonight..?"

Naruto was stunned. Although they were best friends, Sasuke never hanged out with him after class and even though both their rooms were connected, the only reason they would be in the same room together, was if he needed help with his studies. He thought about this for a moment and decided to take the offer.

"Sure, why not."

**That's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Sorry it's a little boring and short, it will hopefully get more interesting later on. I added more detail into and fixed some of the spelling and grammar. If any of you see anymore grammar or spelling mistakes, please feel free to contact me. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, both Naruto and Sasuke had been drinking for an hour straight. The raven was slumped on the couch and the blonde was lying on the carpet. Naruto slowly sat up, wobbling side to side.

"Hey Sasu, p-pass me another drink." He slurred, pointing to the beer.

"I think y-you've had enough, you can't even stand," Sasuke sniggered.

"Fine, I'll get it myself."

He stubbled towards the coffee table which, at this time, was moved half off the rug. As he reached for the beverage, he tripped over the leg of the table and fell on top of the raven, there faces almost touching. Naruto's heart rate increased. He stared at him, admiring his beautiful pale skin and his obsidian coloured eyes. He didn't understand why but he had an enormous urge to fuck the life out of him.

"Hey, hic, Naruto, what are you doing..?" Sasuke mumbled as he tried to push the taller man off him.

"I-I don't know.." he replied as he leaned in, kissing the other boys lips. "Wait.." he mumbled in between kisses, "stop.."  
Sasuke tried to resist but he was too drunk to push him off. He quickly gave in, kissing him back.

The blonde grinded against Sasuke, making their already hard erections trob. Sasuke hissed and moaned in response as it got harder to contain himself. Neither of them knew what they were doing, they were both filled with so mush lust for the other that they couldn't control themselves. They couldn't wait any longer. They continued making out whilst Naruto ripped the buttons off the raven's shirt and started undoing his pants. Sasuke broke the kiss, panting from the lack of air and motioned his hand towards the bed.

Despite his drunkenness, Naruto was able to get up, open the door, pull Sasuke off the couch and onto his bed. They continued where they left off, Naruto on top and Sasuke beneath him. The blonde undid the raven's pants, chucking both his underpants and jeans onto the floor. He wanted Sasuke to be his and only his. He wanted to hear him scream his name. He wanted to be the only one to make Sasuke feel this way. Moaning in between kisses, he prepared the raven, widening his passage.

"Naruto..uhn..ha.."

He started searching for Sasuke's good spot, thrusting his fingers further in him.

"Nnn...AHH."

By Sasuke's reaction, he had found it.

"Hurry up, I can't wait any longer," Sasuke panted, begging for more.

At this, Naruto smirked and obeyed. He removing his fingers and thrusting his shaft into him. He stroked the other's length, almost in-sinc with each thrust.

"Ha..Nnh AH."

"S-Sasuke."

The raven wrapped his arms around the other's back for reassurance.  
Both of them nearing their climax, Naruto picked up the pace, both of them panting and moaning.

"I'm gonna.."

Sasuke's back arched and screamed, "NARUTO!" as they both climaxed.

They both laid there for five minutes, trying to regain their strength and then finally, Naruto rolled onto his back. Sasuke had already past out. He turned his head towards the raven, watching him breathe in and out. He knew he was going to regret everything in the morning but for now, he decided he would enjoy this moment while it lasted. He hoped that morning would never come.

* * *

Sunlight shined through the window and onto Sasuke's face. He woke up from the light and slowly opened his eyes, noticing the curtains draping over the window were a different colour.

_Nnnn what's the time?_

He looked to his right and saw clothes on the floor that weren't his.

_Am I...in someone else's room?_

He looked to his left and saw Naruto fast asleep.

_I'm in Naruto's room? In his BED?!_

He looked down at his self and he realised he had no shirt on. He pulled off the blankets and the bottom half of his body was also naked.

_AND I'M FUCKING NAKED?!_

He started to stress out.

_WTF HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! Ok ok calm down, try to remember what happened. Sakura dumped Naruto yesterday and for most of the day he was really depressed. After class we went back to our dorm to have a couple of drinks. Uhhh after sometime we were really pissed off our heads and he got up to get another beer but he tripped an landed on top of...and then he kissed...!_

He covered his mouth to stop him from continuing. He blushed furiously.

"SHIT!"

He went over to the left side of the bed, grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. He banged his head against the wet tiles. He couldn't believe what just happened. He had sex with his best friend!

_He kissed me and I just let him do what he wanted with me?! Could this BE any worse?!_

He felt a strange sensation in his low region.

_Wait something's leaking..._ His eyes widened as the hot liquid ran down his leg. He started tearing up at the feeling.

"Shit, shit. SHIT!"

After washing himself, he got out of the shower and checked if Naruto was still asleep. Thankfully, he was still snoring like a pig. He put his clothes on and headed for the door connecting their rooms. He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. He chucked his clothes on the chair in the corner of the room and lay on his bed.

_I really hope Naruto doesn't remember anything from last night..if he does, I fucking kill him!_ He thought and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The alarm went off at 9:30 waking Naruto up. He shut off the contraption and yawned. He sat up on his bed and looked around the room. On the right side of his bed he saw the covers were pulled off the mattress.

"Was I with someone yesterday?" he said confused, scratching his head.

He turned his attention to a pair of shoes on the floor. They weren't his. He didn't like the colour black. Then it hit him. He was with Sasuke yesterday night. But he still didn't understand why they were in his room because they were in Sasuke's room drinking. Why would they be in here...

"HOLY SHIT!" his face went pale as he remembered the events of last night.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! SASUKE IS GOING TO KILL ME!_

He put his hands on his face, wondering what to do. He doesn't even know if he can look at his friends face again.

_Don't worry,_ he said to himself, _He was too drunk yesterday, he wouldn't remember a thing. But...what if he does?! I-I have to talk to him._

He went up to the door and knocked on it.

* * *

Sasuke heard a knock at the door and got up straight away, his heart racing.

"...Sasuke? Are you awake?"

He sat there paralysed, he didn't know whether to pretend to be asleep or to get up and answer the door. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. He took a deep breath and headed for the door. He reached for the handle and stopped.

He couldn't face him, not after what happened. He just placed his hand on the door waiting for Naruto to leave. You could hear him breathing on the otherside of the door. By the pace of his breaths you could tell he was either really mad or really nervous. He turned away from the door, unable to face his problems.

Naruto waited there for what he felt like, was eternity. He waited and waited for a reply but he heard nothing. His heart was beating really fast. He wasn't sure whether he was nervous to face him or scared of what the raven would do to him if he remembers. He figured it was probably both.

_He's probably still asleep.._ he thought turning away from the door.

"I'm sorry...Sasuke, I..I didn't mean for this to happen.." he whispered tears rushing down his face.

He turned away from the door, wiping his tears.

"Please..forgive me.."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I know this isn't professional material but I tried my** **best. I just edited the text and I hope the grammar and spelling are correct. If you see a spelling error please feel free to notificate me. I will also be continuing this story so if you found this enjoyable, please wait for the next chapter. ^_^**

**I'm working on the third chapter at the moment. Sorry for keeping you waiting. It will be submitted hopefully before the end of this week. Thank you for your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is from Naruto's point of view. The next chapter will be on Sasuke's view. I'm sorry this took so long. I was a bit perplexed with what to write about next. I hope this is alright.**

* * *

Naruto rolled onto his side and squinted at the clock.

"Shit!"

It was 11:25 am, History started 15 minutes ago. Luckly that day he had two free periods so he didn't miss any classes.

He leaped out of bed looking for a pair of pants and a shirt. He grabbed a white t-shirt, a pair of dark grey tracksuits and a banana. He shoved the fruit in his mouth, almost swallowing it whole. Quickly dressing himself he ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Spitting out the liquid, he wiped his face, grabbed his text books and rushed through the door.

_Iruka is going to kill me__!_

He hurried down the stairs, skipping a few to make up for lost time. He made it to the classroom door and slammed the it open, causing everyone in the room to look at him. But only one person caught his eye and that was Sasuke. He was sitting at the back right hand corner. He glanced at him for a mer second, his eyes full of anger with a hint of embarrassment creeping across his face. He quickly looked out the window, not wanting their eyes to meet.

_W-What was that just now?_

He felt his heart beat faster in his chest. And he felt a little flustered. He shook it off and ignored it. The blonde turned to Iruka who looked particularly furious. He literally can't stand people interrupting his class and today he was in a bad mood.

"Why are you late?!" he asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"I-I forgot to put my alarm on yesterday."

"Well then, you can sit right in front of me today."

He pointed to one of the desks at the front of the class. It was directly in front of Iruka's desk. He sat down in his seat with an annoyed expression on his face. He crossed his arms and sighed.

_I hate the front row._

His Sensei turned to face his back towards the class and started writing sentences on the board. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around realising Kiba was sitting behind him.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with Sasuke today? He seems more emoish than usual." he asked curiously, snickering at his own remark.

He preferred not to tell him about what happened. He probably wouldn't look at him the same way. So he decided to pretend he knew nothing.

"I'm not sure."

He turned back to the front and slumped in his seat, leaning one elbow on the table, holding his head in place.

"..Sunagakure, as we know, is one of the great five countries including.." Iruka began, still writing on the white board.

He sat there bored, he never had an interest in History and he had other things on his mind. All he cared about right now, was thinking of a way to apologise to Sasuke. He's never been in this situation before.

_What am I meant to say? Sorry for screwing you in the arse yesterday, can we just forget about it and move on. That's totally going to work. _

He looked back at the raven noticing he looked extremely tired.

_What is that idiot thinking..?_

Iruka noticed the blonde wasn't paying attention and became increasingly irritated.

"Naruto!"

He almost jumped out of his seat. He totally forgot he was moved to the front of the class for being late.

"Have you been listening to anything we've just been discussing?!" Iruka asked, eying his every move.

"Uhhh hahahaa y-yes," he stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Iruka knew he was lying.

"Ok, then tell me, who was the first Kazekage?"

The blonde started to sweat. He was used to Iruka yelling at him but today, something seemed off about him. His teacher appeared to be more frustrated than usual. You could clearly see the creases in between his eye brows and he had large bags under his eyes. He also noticed a kiss mark on the side of his neck.

_Is..is that what I think it is?_

Little did he know, Kakashi and Iruka had been together yesterday night as well. The silver haired man confessed his feelings for the brunette and things escalated from there.

"He he.." he quickly looked at the clock, ten more seconds until class ends.

"Well of course that would be.."

He counted the numbers in his head. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

The bell rang.

_Thank God. The time is going fast today._

He got up quickly, wanting to escape Iruka's glare.

"Naruto, where are you going? You still haven't answered my question," he said sternly, trying to keep his cool.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave the room, wanting to run after him and apologise.

The blonde turned, "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I really have to go, I have some, uhhh, important homework to finish and I need some sleep since I didn't sleep very well yesterday," he smiled nervously.

"That's no excuse!"

He remembered the kiss mark on his teacher's neck and smirked.

"Pfft, you're the one to talk, Sensei, you have massive bags under your eyes and is that a hicky I see on your neck. What did you do last night he he," he grinned cheekily.

Iruka blushed a deep red, "N-Nothing!" He stormed out of the room, mumbling to himself.

_So something did happen, he he, I wonder who's the lucky girl._

He quickly came back to his senses, realising he wouldn't have much time before he could catch up to Sasuke. He made a sharp turn out of the classroom door, heading left, past Kiba and a couple of his other friends. About twenty-five metres in front of him, he spotted the raven heading towards the steps.

He ran faster hoping he wouldn't turn around and notice the blonde running towards him. He saw Sasuke look back.

_Shit, he sees me._

Sasuke began to run.

"Wait! Sasukeh!"

_Damn it, Teme!_

At this point Naruto was 15 metres away. The blonde noticed the raven was started to slow down and it looked like he was going to collapse. As Sasuke reached his floor he passed out unexpectedly, head first onto the carpet.

The blonde made it to the top and saw his friend, lying on the ground.

"S-Sasuke!"

He got on his knees not sure what to do. He began to shake him.

"Come on Teme, this isn't funny."

He placed his palm on his forehead.

_He's burning up._ _He looks_ _really __dehydrated. _

He started panicking, his breath rate increasing.

_I-I have to t-take him to the nurse!_

He flipped the raven onto his back, sliding his arms under him. Slowly picking him up, he got off his knees and made his way down the stairs. He heard a slight cough come from Sasuke's mouth.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! He's paler than before!_

He reached the bottom of the stairs and ran towards the school nurse, not caring about what anyone else thought.

_Come on Sasuke!_


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Sasuke's point of view of the next day. I'm amazed I finished this quickly. I was having trouble shaping Sasuke's personality. I hope I've expressed it right. Please be patient for the next chapter, enjoy.****  
**

* * *

Sasuke woke up at 11:07 am. He realised he slept through English.

_Crap, I missed English.  
Kakashi is probably wondering why I didn't turn up for class._

He noticed he only had three minutes before his next class. He got up, opened his closet and quickly dressed himself. He brushed his teeth and hurried to class. He was too much in a hurry that he didn't drink or eat anything for breakfast. While fast-walking to class, he felt a pain in his the lower half of his body and his head. He grit his teeth, ignoring the constant pain flowing through him.

Entering the classroom he saw Kiba sitting in the second row. He was hoping he wouldn't annoy him today.

"Hey, hothead, why you do look so shitty today?" Kiba asked, smirking at the look on the raven's face.

"That's none of you're concern," he replied, his facial expression staying the same.

He walked towards the back of the room and sat in far right corner. He looked out the window and began to think. He remembered what happened yesterday and clenched his fists.

_"S-Sasuke.."_

He blushed furiously. He swore he heard the blonde say that in his ear.

_Why must I hallucinate such a thing.._

As class started, the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is that __Usuratonkachi, Iruka is going to murder him.  
Wait, why do I care if he's late or not?  
Stupid_ _Naruto._

Iruka began marking the role.

"Choji," he waited for a responce the repeated his name, "Choji Akimichi?"

He ate the last of his chips and replied, "Here."

"Gaara."

"Present."

"Hinata."

"Um h-here."

"Ino."

"Here."

Sasuke watched Iruka's facial expression as he got closer and closer to calling out the blonde's name. It was obvious his Sensei knew he was absent.

The brunette sighed and asked, "Does anyone know why Naruto isn't in class today?"

The raven saw Iruka look in his direction.

"Sasuke, do you know why Naruto is absent?"

"I haven't got a clue," he said plainly, looking back out the window.

_He probably forgot to set his alarm clock and slept in.  
What a moron._  
_I wonder if he's awake now, stressing out and running around like an idiot._

He giggled at the thought of it. He covered his mouth looking around to see if anyone heard him.

_Did I just...giggle?!  
An Uchiha doesn't just simply giggle at something like that!_

He paused for a minute, realising he wasn't angry with the blonde. He ran his finders through his thick hair, questioning himself.

_Why..am I not angry at him..?  
Have I really forgiven him that easily..?  
After what happened..  
How.._

He heard fast-paced foot steps in the hallway and in a split second, the door swung open causing everyone to look towards the front. It was Naruto. He was panting from all the running and sweat dripped down his face. This made Sasuke lick his lips subconsciously. Naruto's eyes met with his and he instantly turned away, his chest fluttering with butterflies._  
_

_Why am I getting so flustered over one look from that, Dobe..?_

"Everyone copy this down, this information will be on the test."

He opened his work book, flipping through it until he found a blank page. He starting copying the sentences on the board but stopped and turned his attention to Naruto. He was just sitting there. He seemed to be in a day dream, he didn't seem to hear what Iruka said.

He continued to copy down the words but he was interrupted as he heard his teacher yell the blonde's name.

"Naruto!"

He watched as his friend jumped in his seat. He saw how angry Iruka was. The raven glanced at the clock and saw there wasn't much time left before class ended. After he finished writing down the information on the board, he closed his book and got ready to leave.

The bell rang and Naruto was still getting yelled at by Iruka. Sasuke quickly walked out of the classroom, feeling Naruto's eyes follow him out the door. He decided once he arrived back at his dorm room he would have a couple of hours sleep then do the rest of his Math homework. He had almost reached the bottom of the steps when he saw Naruto heading straight for him. Before he knew it his feet took on a life of its own, making him run faster and faster.

_Shit!  
I can't face him now!  
I can't face him ever!_

As he ran up the steps he felt a little dizzy. His head began to throb and his vision started to blur. He could feel himself losing consciousness.

_No..not..now..  
I..forgot to have something for breakfast today..didn't I..  
Uhg..just..a..little..further.._

He reached the top of the stairs and his body gave up, hitting the ground hard. Everything started going black. The last thing he saw has his friends face.

"Na-ru-to," he managed to whisper, closing his eyes.

* * *

_He opened his eyes and saw he was walking next to Naruto. They were walking in a park, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. He turned his head towards Naruto who was smiling as a slight breeze brushed against his face._

_"What are you looking at, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, giving him a soft smile._

_The raven was confused. Just before he was running away from the blonde and now, he's walking next to him in the park? He continued to look at Naruto, trying to figure out what was going on._

_"Hey, come on, don't stare at me like that, you're making me blush," he chuckled, grabbing Sasuke's hand, holding it tight._

_Sasuke didn't resist. He felt happy this way. Walking with Naruto, beside him every step of the way. But the weather started to change. Clouds covered the sun and a __fierce wind blew past the raven's face. He turned his head towards Naruto again but he wasn't there. He was lying on the ground, a pole pieced through his chest. It took him a couple of seconds to process the sudden change._

_"Naru-NARUTO! How-" he was cut off by the amount of shock pulsating through his body.  
_

**This isn't happening, he was standing right next to me! How did this..!**

_It started to rain. Blood gushed from his wound at an alarming rate. The raven tried to remove the lead lodged in the other's body but he wasn't strong enough._

_"Naruto d-don't die on me!" he stuttered as the tears rolled down his face._

_He heard a cough come from the other's mouth and instantly looked at the blonde's pale face. He coughed up blood making Sasuke panic._

_"S-Sasu-ke," he managed to say, coughing some more._

_The raven focused back on the pole, pulling with all his strength._

_"N-Naruto! Stay with me..!"_

_Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand and pulled it away from the lead pole._

_"I know I've never.." he paused and coughed voliently, "told you how much..I care about you.."_

_The blonde couldn't careless that he was dying, he just wanted to say how he felt. Sasuke stayed silent, trying not to scream._

_"I've..always..loved you..Sasuke.." he smiled, slowly loosening his grip on the ravens hand._

_"No..No..NO!" he wailed, he couldn't believe this was happening, __"I love you, you..idiot!" he paused to wipe the tears, "____You..can't..leave me like this..! ____"_

_Sasuke clutched the blondes hand, his other hand holding onto the pole. He slammed his head against the lead, sobbing uncontrollably. If this was what immense pain felt like; having your heart ripped out, millions of emotions flooding your body, then this truly was the worst thing he'd ever experienced._

_"NARUTO!"_

* * *

**I'm so happy that so many people have viewed and hopefully read my story. It really means a lot to me. Please continue reading if you've been enjoying it so far. Thanks everyone. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the short chapters _  
I'm trying to post them as quickly as possible.  
Please continue reading.**

* * *

Sasuke body jolted forward and his eyes opened. He looked around the room and saw he was lying on a bed in the nurses office.

_It..was just a dream?  
..How did I get here..?  
Naruto!_

He stood up immediately, pulling out the needle in his arm.

_I have to get out of here before that Dobe gets back!_

He took a step forward but stopped, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't keep his balance and his headache seemed to be getting increasingly painful. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing at the doorway stunned. He dropped the tray of food he was holding, making the glass shatter and the tray clang against the ground. This caused the raven's head to throb.

"Sasuke..?"

The raven ignored him and took another step, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Wait..!"

Sasuke tried to take another step but he miscalculated the height of the ground. Before he could fall, the blonde quickly caught him, helping him up to his feet. He held onto the raven's shoulders so he couldn't escape.

"What are you doing? You need to rest!" he protested, wondering if he was alright.

"Get off me!"

He pushed Naruto to the side, trying to make a break for it. The blonde grabbed his arm, pulling him back and shoving him onto the bed. He quickly embraced him, not wanting to let go.

"You have no idea how worried I was!"

Naruto's sudden change in tone surprised the raven. He seemed relieved that he was finally awake but upset at the same time. His heart started to race as the blonde held him.

"I-I didn't know what to do, you just collapsed on the floor! You..were so pale. I've never seen anyone so white before!"

Sasuke could hear the struggle in his voice, he could tell he was on the verge of crying.

"For a moment..I thought you were dead!"

The blonde tightened his grip on Sasuke, tears streaming down his cheeks. The raven felt bad for all the trouble he caused him. Remembering back to his dream, he knew how the other was feeling.

"I..couldn't bear to lose you, Sasuke!"

Blushing, he rapped his arms around Naruto's back, returning the hug.  
The blonde was astonished he was expecting him to push him away again but he did the complete opposite.

"Sasu-"

"S-Shut up!" he yelled, cutting him off.

Pulling back, he lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I-I'm fine now, no need to cry."

He turned away blushing furiously.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!  
I kissed him!  
He's going to freak!_

Before Naruto could react, the nurse entered the room almost slipping on the spilt juice.

"I heard yelled, is everything alright?"

The nurse spotted Sasuke sitting up on the bed, relieved he's finally conscious.

"Ahh Sasuke Uchiha is it? You're finally awake," she smiled, approaching him.

"Uhh Naruto, could you please step back, I need to examine your friend here."

He nodded in response, got off the bed and walked over to the other side of the room. He leading against the wall, thinking about what just happened.

_He..kissed me._

He touch his lips.

_It's just that before we weren't thinking straight..  
But this time, it was different, we're both sober..  
Was he just doing that to make me feel better..?_

He looked at Sasuke, he was avoiding eye contact with him. The nurse was checking his vital signs.

"Alright Sasuke, you'll need to remain here for a little while longer. I suggest you eat some food and drink some water. You were very dehydrated."

She grabbed his shoulders, making him look up at her.

"Your friend over there waited here for you. I told him that I would take care of you but he refused to leave you're side. You have a really good friend, I hope you realise that," she said, making sure the blonde couldn't hear her.

_What is she trying to say?  
__That I don't appreciate what he's done for me?_

But she made him feel guilty about the whole incident. He felt his heart sink in his chest. The nurse stood up and told Naruto that the raven had to stay the night so she could check up on him in the morning. The blonde grabbed the nurses arm.

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

The nurse signed, "Fine, I'll be back in a minute."

He watched as she exited the room. Once she was out of site he approached his friend hoping to get some answers from him. He sat next to him looking straight ahead.

"Uhh, Sasuke..why did you.." he trailed off.

He was too embarrassed to ask.

"Why did I...what?" he asked curiously.

"Well..uhh.." he turned his head to the right, trying to hide his red face.

Sasuke started to become frustrated. He just wanted him to spit it out already.

"Why did you..uhh..kiss me earlier..?" he asked, smiling awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke gripped the side of the bed as his heart rate increased in speed.

_Shit! How do I respond to that?!_

He turned his head to the left. Naruto glanced over at the raven and saw how red his face was.

_So cute. I've never seen him blush this much before.._

The blonde couldn't resist any longer. With his right hand, he clasped the raven's left arm pulling him foward, kissing him passionately. By the sudden action, Sasuke had no time to react to the situation. Naruto's tongue explored the insides of the raven's mouth. Finally kissing him back, Sasuke ran his fingers through the blonde's thick hair, moaning into the kiss. Naruto parted his lips from Sasuke's to take a quick breath.

_Shit, he's really good at this._

By Naruto's surprise, the raven pulled him forward, forcefully shoving his tongue in his mouth. At this point they moved from sitting up to lying down, Naruto on top and Sasuke on the bottom.

_Mmm he tastes sooo good._

Naruto pulled away wanting to express how he felt out the person before him.

"Wait."

He stared into the raven's dark, obsidian-coloured eyes for a moment and Sasuke stared into his. The raven was confused, what was so important that they had to stop enjoying themselves.

"Sasuke, I.."

"Ehhem!"

Both of them looked towards the door to see the nurse standing there, enjoying the view.

"Uhh Mam, this isn't what it looks like!" Naruto exclaimed, quickly getting off of Sasuke.

The raven sat back up on the bed blushing from embarrassment.

"How long were you standing there anyway!" The blonde yelled, embarrassed out of his mind.

"Long enough," she replied with a smirk.

Sasuke covered his face with one hand, cursing himself for not realising her presents sooner.

"Anyway," the nurse began, "you have to leave now, Naruto, I'll take care of Sasuke from here."

Naruto got off the bed, and headed towards the door.

While walking past the nurse he smirked, thinking about the way Sasuke kissed him, how much he wanted him.

"See you later, Teme," he waved facing his back to him.

The raven noticed the certain change in his voice and smirked, "See you, Dobe."

* * *

Later that night they both lied in their beds, wide awake. Both of them was thinking about the other, how that person felt for the other. Naruto reached for a pillow and cuddled it, pretending it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." he whispered into the pillow and tightened his grip on it.

The raven lay there and imagined looking into those stunningly bright blue eyes of his. Touching his perfectly tanned skin and running his fingers through his sleek, blonde hair.

"..Naruto."

They both fell asleep, wishing they were next each other, holding one another, until they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to say, thanks for all the really nice comments and the criticism.  
That'll help me in the future if I decide to make another NaruSasu/SasuNaru story.  
Sorry that Naruto and Sasuke are a bit out of character and thanks to that person who told me about it.  
I'm also sorry this chapter is shorter than usual and it took me so long to finish it.  
I promise Chapter 7 won't take so long.  
I already know what I'm going to put in it. :3****  
I hope this chapter is better.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke heard a clanging noise on the right side of him and foot steps getting further away. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. There on the table next to him, was a tray with a glass of orange juice and a couple of pieces of vegemite-covered toast placed on it. He slowly sat up, looking at the door. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs off the bed, facing the door.

The door opened and the nurse walked in noticing the raven was awake.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke," she smiled as she approached him.

He looked up at her, "Good morning."

He motioning his eyes towards the food on the table and picked up a piece of toast.

"By the way," she began, "You're well enough to leave now, but finish you're breakfast first. You'll also need to go back to your dorm and rest for a while. I'll tell your teachers so you don't have to worry."

She ruffled his hair, giving him a big smile. Sasuke gave her a glare, telling her he didn't appreciate her touching him. She ignored him and exited the room. He finished his toast and sipped some of the orange juice before getting up off the bed to leave. Walking out the door he turned left. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down, not wanting to make a scene. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and get some rest, without any interruptions.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned to see Ino and Sakura running towards him. He gritted his teeth and braced himself.

"Are you alright!?" Sakura asked, pushing in front of Ino.

"I heard you fainted," Ino added, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," he replied rolling his eyes while crossing his arms. He really hated how they always butted into other people's business.

The bell rang, making the girls retreat. He slipped his hands back into his pockets and kept walking, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

"Oh..umm," Ino began, "Bye Sasuke-kun!" they both waved, fighting over which one of them he liked better.

_Urgh, they give me a headache._

As he began to walk up the steps, he looked down watching his feet rise and fall with each step. He could hear foot steps getting closer and looked up to see bright, blue eyes staring back at him. Their stared seemed to last for a life time before the blonde tripped, grabbing onto the raven's arm, pulling him down with him. They both fell down the stairs, Naruto's books flying everywhere.

The blonde started slowly getting up, slight pains rushing through his body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, "Are you alright?"

The raven sat up against the wall, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm fine, Dobe."

Sasuke looked up and saw the blonde scratching the back of his head, lending him a hand. The raven grabbed his forearm, helping himself up.

"Sorry about that," Naruto smiled widely, "it was just a reflex, you know?"

At this moment the raven kept silent. The blonde was still holding onto his hand and they were standing so close. He stared at the others face, observing the beautifully shaped whiskers spreading across his cheeks, his messy, yellow hair and his deep blue eyes. He was desperate to kiss those soft lips again. To close the gap between them. Naruto looked at Sasuke confused, oblivious to the sexual tension.

"Sasu-!"

The blonde was interrupted as the raven pulled him in for a long kiss. Naruto pulled away looking into the others dark eyes. He wanted it as much as he did. The blonde kissed him back, his tongue exploring the others mouth. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, deepening the kiss. The blonde pulled away, motioning his head towards the raven's neck. He started kissing the side of Sasuke's nape, making him moan slightly. Naruto moved his hand down towards the others crotch. When Sasuke realised where he was touching, he blushed.

He quickly grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders, separating them.

"N-Not here!" he whispered, "not out in the open. Besides, aren't you going to be late for class."

He turned away, embarrassed and unable to look him in the eye.

"Oh crap your right!" he freaked, his hands gripping onto his hair.

He quickly picked up his text books and some work sheets that were spread along the floor. He got up ready to sprint down the hallway.

"I'll see you later, teme," he said smiling, placing a kiss on the other's lips.

"Hehe," he gave Sasuke another before sprinted down the hallway.

He headed straight for the last door on the left.

_I'msolateI'msolateI'msolate!_

Sasuke turned for the second time, making his way towards his floor. He began to think what was his relationship with the blonde. Were they together now after everything that's happened?

_No, we can't be.  
It's only been two days since the first incident but.. it feels like weeks._

He reached the top of the stairs, walking towards his dorm room. He searched for his keys and was amazed to find they were still there, in his pocket. He opened the door, closed it behind him and headed straight for the bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling.

_What is that idiot thinking._

He frowned at the plane surface above him.

_Maybe he is just using me for he's own sexual desires and doesn't feel that way towards me at all.  
When he was with Sakura he told her he loved her straight away.  
Maybe because it's different with a guy..  
URGH, what am I saying?_

He pulled a pillow over his head and curled into a ball.

_Just stop thinking about it and rest!  
Usuratonkachi!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the story's escalating fast.**  
**I wasn't sure what to do after Sasuke got back to his dorm so I'm going to skip to the next day.  
Sorry this took so long.  
My internet has been down for a while and we had to order a new modem.  
I've been so busy as well.**

**Also PE stands for Physical Education (Sport). - You'll see this in one of the sentences.**

**This chapter's a long one, I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun was just slightly shining through the curtains. The whiskered boy squinted at the sun light and sat up on his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he leaped out of bed searching for a pear of blue shorts and his favourite orange jumper. He found them hanging on his desk chair and slipped his clothes on. He looked at the clock noticing the big hand was on the nine and the little hand was on the six.

"Wow, I woke up early for a change," he said talking to himself.

_I wonder if Sasuke's awake._

Fixing his hair walked over to the door connecting their rooms. He turned he nob and surprisingly, the door was unlocked. His eyes scanned the room, but Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Where could he be this early in the morning?_

He could see the difference between his room and Sasuke's. In his room there was clothes and rubbish all over the floor and his bed was never made. While the raven's room was spotless. There was no object out of place. His bed was perfectly made, his books lay neatly on his desk and his clothes were all hanging up. He walked over to Sasuke's bed, running his hand along the sheets.

_So smooth._

He quickly removed his hand from the soft surface, realising he wasn't meant to be in his friend's room.

_What am I doing?!  
I shouldn't be in here!_

His eyes relaxed and his hand went to touch the fabric again.

_Sasuke won't be back for a while..  
I'll just fix the sheets before he comes back._

He fell back onto the bed, sighing happily. He moved his head towards the pillows sitting perfectly against the wooden part of the bed. He lay his head on one of them while grabbing another and holding it close to him. He closed his eyes, smelling the raven's scent on the soft cushion.

"Sasuke.." he whispered into the pillow.

He tightened his grip on the cushion. He really wanted to hold the raven in his arms. Just lying together like that would be enough. He sighed into the soft surface.

_I should get out of here before Sasuke gets..back.._

He slowly closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

He heard a door close in front of him, sending a jolt of fear through his body. He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him, surprised that he was lying on his bed, hugging his pillow. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he sprung up, throwing the cushion to the side. He couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. He looked away trying to find a way to explain the situation he was in

"H-Hey, it isn't what it looks like!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in air.

Sweat started to accumulate on his tanned skin.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't expecting to see the one he cared most for lying on his bed, snuggling his pillow. He could see the redness in the others face and couldn't help but laugh. It was just so amusing. The blonde was surprised as the raven started snickering at his embarrassment. He was sure Sasuke would have raged at him for entering his room without his permission. The embarrassing feeling faded and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So, you're not mad..?" he asked, smiling nervously, a sweat droplet sliding down his face.

The raven looked up at his friend realising he wasn't acting himself. He expression changed into that of a more serious expression.

"No, why would I be?" he replied, turning to the side while scratching the back of his neck.

Naruto could feel the awkwardness between them and decided to break the silence.

"Do you..wanna have breakfast together..?" he asked, slightly blushing.

"Well I actually just got back from the cafeteria so.."

He looked up at the blondes face, noticing he was slightly red, eager for an answer.

_What are you doing?  
He's basically asking you out right?  
Say yes!_

He closed his eyes and took a breath in.

"Fine," he replied, trying to stay serious.

He turned towards the door putting his hands in his pockets.

_Don't let him see you blush, don't let him see you blush!_

He opened the door waiting for his friend. The blonde smiled and followed him out the door. The walk from their dorm to the cafeteria was an awkward one. Both of them didn't really say a word to each other. Mainly because there were so many questions they wanted to ask each other that they couldn't think of anything normal to talk about.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on a table outside, no one seemed to be around. The blonde dug his chopsticks into the cup of ramen before him, slurping the noodles into his mouth. He swallowed the contents, noticing the raven was staring at him. His elbows leaning on the tablet and his head resting on his hands. Naruto raised one of his eyebrows before speaking.

"Hey, Teme, why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, his eyes squinting.

Sasuke eyes grew wide and he turned away.

"N-Nothing," he replied, blushing.

Oblivious to the blushing raven, Naruto smiled, "Ne, you know Sasuke, you can tell me anything, we are best friends, right?"

_Is that all he sees me as?!  
__After everything that's happened!  
__I don't understand._

"I mean what are friends for?"

He couldn't take it. His emotions started to flow. The raven gritted his teeth glaring at the blonde.

"Best..friends? How..how could you say that?! After all the stuff we did!"

He shut his mouth and stood up, ready to run, his eyes full of anger.

_What does he mean by all the stuff-! _

Naruto's eyes widened in his realisation. Sasuke could see that the blonde knew exactly what he was talking about. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly breathe. Naruto quickly stood up and approached him. He grabbed the raven's forearm, making him face him.

"Sasuke, I -."

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running towards him.

_Sakura really knows how to ruin a moment._

Naruto sighed and smiled in response, waving back. He turned back to Sasuke and his right hand across his pale cheek.

"We'll talk about this later."

The raven swatted the blonde's hand off him and crossed his arms. His heart rate returned to normal in no time as he was more focused on the annoying presence of the pinkette.

"Good morning," she smiled, her hands behind he back.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" the blonde replied, grinning in response.

"Good morning," the raven replied plainly.

Sasuke watched as Sakura and Naruto chatted together, jealousy rushing threw him. They seemed to be happy together, leaving him out of the conversation.

"So what do you have first this morning?"

"Sasuke and I have PE, what do you have?"

He got fed up with waiting and started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked, worryingly.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the Gym." the raven replied.

* * *

_Get a hold of yourself._

He pushed open the Men's door, it closing behind him. He turned the nob with the words 'cold' on it, water rushing out of the tap. He washed his face looking up at himself in the mirror.

_They're good friends.  
Don't worry about it._

He exited the Men's bathroom and headed towards the Gym.

Naruto said good bye to Sakura and made his way to his next class. Once there, he quickly changed into a different set of clothes, a pair of blue shorts and an orange t-shirt with a red fox on the front. He sat down on one of the benches.

_I must be early, I wonder where Sasuke is, he should be back by now._

He jerked out of his seat as he heard thump coming from the other side of the lockers.

"Hello?"

He peered around the corner to see a Sakura flat-faced on the floor.

"Sakura?!"

She got up rubbing her forehead, picking up her books.

"What are you doing in the boys locker room?"

She stood there for a moment trying to process the situation.

_Crap, what's a good excuse?_

She looked around the room, checking if there was anyone around. The pinkette turned back to Naruto.

"I..uhh.." she began, bitting her nails, "need to tell you something."

They walked back over to one of the benches and sat down.

"What is it?" he asked, looking worried.

Sakura remained silent. She turned and looked at the door.

_Where's Sasuke!?  
I need to make sure my suspicions are correct._

The pinkette heard the door open and turned back to Naruto waiting for the right moment. The blonde wasn't was unsure why she was taking so long to explain. He couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Sakura what's going-!"

As soon as Sasuke walked in she kissed the blonde like there was no tomorrow. She pulled Naruto in, holding onto the back of his head so he couldn't escape it. The raven was shocked. He didn't know what to feel. Naruto looked at him, his eyes wide. His breath rate increased. Jealousy and anger filled his body as he continued to watch them.

When Sakura pulled away Naruto didn't know what to do. How was he going to explain himself.

The only thing he could manage was, "Sasuke.."

The ravens fists tightened and he turned away running out of the Gym. The blonde pushed Sakura off of him and chased after Sasuke. He flung the door open and managed to catch up with him. He grabbed the back of the raven's shoulder spinning him around and pressing him up against the lockers.

"Sasuke, it isn't what it looks like!"

He shoved the blonde's arms off him.

"Yeah right. Then what was it? A friendly kiss on the lips that lasted more than it should have?!" he exclaimed, pushing Naruto away from him.

Sakura watched from a distance as the two continued to argue.

"Let me explain!" the blonde demanded.

"There's nothing to explain! I already got the message," he cried, clenching his fists.

Naruto's mind was screaming at him to confess his feelings but his mouth couldn't utter the words.

_Tell him that you love him God damn it!_

Sasuke turned away and attempted to escape the situation. The blonde grabbed onto the raven's wrist and spun him around. He pressed Sasuke up against the lockers and gave him a long, steamy kiss.

Sakura gasped at the sight. She never thought that Sasuke and Naruto felt that way for each other. She felt the guilt rise in her stomach as she continued to watch.

Sasuke's hands made their way to the blonde's chest and his pushed him off his body. He panted from the amount of anger he had for his friend before him. His mind was racing. He was so confused.

Naruto reached for the raven again.

"Sasuke, please.."

The raven swung his fist at the blonde, it landing on his left cheek. The impact of his fist made Naruto fall onto his knees, leaving a mark on his tanned face. At this point tears rushed down Sasuke's pale skin, accumulating small puddles once they hit the ground.

"I never want to see your face ever again!" Sasuke yelled running off.

Naruto slowly got up, wiping the tears that continued to roll down his cheeks. The pinkette watched as Naruto walked back to the Gym. She had tears of her own. He got out of her hiding place and leaned her back against the wall.

_What..have I done..?_

* * *

**Hey guys did you like this chapter?  
Have I improved from last time?  
This chapter took forever, sorry.  
There's more to come, please be patient. C:  
You might have to wait a bit because so far I have no idea what's going to happen next :S**


End file.
